The Volturi Prince
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 14: By Matthias Stormcrow. "Didyme and Marcus got together they didn't except what their union would bring forth: a Hybrid Chid named Vincent who does become The Volturi Prince. OC/ AU."


**Chronicles of the Volturi Prince By: Matthias Stormcrow**

(A/N: This Three Shot story is going to be my entry into TwilightRPWritingContest's Third contest. Here's the Summery:

Didyme and Marcus got together they didn't expect what their union would bring forth: a Hybrid Child named Vincent who does become The Volturi Prince. The First chapter is told through Marcus POV, The second through Vincent's and the Third's through Jane's. Not really sure of the Volturi Family tree but like I said this is my take on it. Leave me your thoughts please. One more thing Jane is not 12 or 13 in this story she's 17. Everybody else ages are pretty much the same as the books. OC/AU. Also feel free to check out my other stories. I've gotten great reviews so far from my reviewers.)

Characters: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Didyme, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Demitri, Corin, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, Santiago and my O.C. Vincent.

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Romance and little bit of Angst thrown in.

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Prince**

Marcus POV

My name is Marcus Alexander Volturi and I'm thirty-four years old. I have two brothers, two sisters and a lot of guards, which are needed now more then ever to protect my Human Mate.

My Brother Aro, My sister Athenodora and I all look the same. Same hair, same red eyes the only difference is our ages. Aro is the eldest by six years, followed by me then Athenodora. Then there's my other brother Caius. Caius is the type of man whose kill first ask questions later. He's also the type of person you want to have on your side in fight because he's a student of war. Athenodora who is Caius's wife will be an excellent aunt to my child. She's always talked about having a little running around while she chased him or her around. Then there's Aro's wife Sulpicia who was really indifferent when it came to the current situation. She like Athenodora couldn't wait for the Little One to arrive however I could tell she was jealous of my mate and that made me worried because a jealous person will do anything to put the spot light back on them. Me I'm the happiest person alive because my Didyme is giving me something that I never thought was possible: A child of my own. I know not all of us can have one that's why I think my brother's and sisters are a little jealous. The reason they can't have one is: We're all Vampires except for Didyme of course but that will change shortly.

I was pacing the Antechamber of Volterra Castle anxiously awaiting the Birth of my miracle child. It's been three months since I found out my darling Didyme was pregnant with my child. When we (Aro, Caius and I) found out about the baby. Caius wanted to kill it, Aro wanted to study it and I wanted to love and treat it like a child not a killer or science project. Jane's been kind of anti Jane lately. She smiles and laughs and skips along when she walks which she doesn't normally do. She's been waiting on Didyme hand and foot and making my love as comfortable as possible.

More to my shock the reason behind her sudden change is the mate bond silver thread I see connecting from Jane to my wife, which confused me that is until I found out about Didyme's pregnancy then Jane's behavior made sense. Her mate was mine and Didyme's unborn child.

The last three months have not been easy for any of us. When the my child scent first became known the Guards not including Jane wanted to kill Didyme and drink the newfound blood source. Jane wasn't having that and dropped them all with her gift of Pain. When she stopped she told them all none to kindly. "Do that again and I'll kill you all." Picking up Didyme bridal style and carrying her to Jane's room for that first night as protection.

For three months Jane hasn't let the guard anywhere near Didyme and for that I was grateful. But the main problem at the beginning was that Didyme wasn't able to keep down at all. The second problem was that the baby kept breaking ribs. There were times when I wanted to abort and when I made a move to Didyme shouted for Jane and Jane dropped me I learned my lesson real fast. The solution came to us in a bit of an awkward moment. We had just finished feeding from our usual diet of Humans when I walked into Didyme's room and her eyes locked on to my lips. The following exchange was kind of shocking.

"Hello love." I said walking into her room.

She looked up from her book.

"Hello love how was fee-" She cut off.

"What's wrong?" I asked running over to her. I was clean my lips when my love stopped me.

"If you wish to keep that hand, you will not wipe your face. I or should I say the Baby want what's on your lips." Didyme said.

I leaned down and Didyme kissed me licking the blood of my lips and pulled away lick the blood off of her lips as well.

"That was good." Didyme said when she swallowed the blood.

"Your not sick?" I asked.

"Not I want more." Didyme asked. "Can I have some more please?"

"Aro." I shouted as I heard the sound of Aro and Jane running down the hall.

"Get me bags of Human blood immediately." I said.

"For my mate." Jane said. "He likes blood not that stinky smelling stuff. Heidi I was right."

"Damn it." Heidi shouted from her room on the other side of the castle.

"Heidi go to our cold storage room and get some blood up here will you?' Aro shouted.

"Yes master. I won't be long." Heidi said.

That was a month ago. Suddenly a very loud crack filled the castle followed by a scream: Didyme.

"He's coming." I said as every vampire in the castle ran towards Didyme and My room.

I was the last one to arrive and scene in room could only be described as a Mad House. All male guards were sitting or standing around the room completely absorbed in the chaos going on around them. Sulpicia and Athenodora were jumping up and down like giddy school girls. Aro was pacing the room back and forth muttering like the mad vampire he is with Caius screaming at him to stop. The female guards crowded around Didyme encouraging her. They left me enough room to see what was going on.

I walked to my wife's side. We got married after finding out about the baby Aro officiated which Didyme thought was nice me not so much mainly because Didyme wasn't present when Aro told about what he planned to do for the wedding which would have accomplished only one thing. Make Aro look like a fool. Anyways I'm getting off topic here. Didyme was squeezing my hand with everything she had. If I were human my hand would be crushed.

"Jane." I said.

"Yes Master." Jane said with a smile.

"Get your mate out of my wife and I will change her. Caius can I have the needle now?" I asked.

Caius tossed me the needle while Jane got to work like surgeon making a medium sized cut on my wife's stomach then got Corin to hold it open while Jane used her teeth to open the womb. I looked at Didyme and she was trying not to scream so I gave her my hand again.

Suddenly tow noise broke the quiet: A fast heartbeat and a small cry: A baby's cry drew all of our attention as Jane was carrying a blood-covered bundle in her arms. I turned my attention back to Didyme and I stabbed her in the heart with the needle. I then proceeded to bite her ankles, writs and neck not taking any blood if I could help it. Heidi wrapped him in a blue towel.

"Can I name him master? I have the perfect name. One that your wife his mother would agree with." Jane said.

"Go ahead." I said as the baby opened his light blue eyes to the world eyes.

"Hello Vincent. My name is Jane. I think you are really pretty baby boy." Jane said.

"Vincent Volturi." I said trying out the name. "It suits him."

"Congratulations man." Caius said with a smile as he looked at the curious newborn baby with a kind smile.

"Congratulations my brother." Aro said as he also looked at the baby with a kind smile.

"Oh he completes us." Athenodora said with a giggle as Vincent was playing with Jane's hair.

"He's so cute." Sulpicia said. "He and Jane will make a cute couple."

"I agree at least I don't have to worry about a girl breaking my son's heart." I said with a smile.

One by one the guards meet the new prince and congratulated me and Didyme who is now beginning the change as well as Jane on finding her mate finally.

After all the guards had said hello to the new baby his eyes started to droop and he yawned. They took that as their cue to leave, which left Jane, Didyme, Vincent and I all alone in the same room. I took him out Jane's hands and rocked gently till he fell asleep. I walked over to Didyme and laid him down on top of his mother.

"Good night my son I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed Didyme's head. "I'll see you when you wake from change."

This was no doubt the best thing that ever happened to me and I didn't want it to end. I made a vow to protect my son and my wife by any means necessary. That was the start of a chapter in my life.

(A/N: That's the end of that chapter of this three chapter mini story. I hope you enjoy the other two chapters.)


End file.
